In the field of electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), there are many possible powertrains that may affect a wide variety of operating modes. For example, in the field of HEVs alone, HEV powertrains may be constructed to affect series, parallel, series-parallel modes of operation. In addition, certain of these modes may be constructed to operate according to different policies, —e.g., charge-sustaining, charge-depletion and the like.
In some of these vehicles, it may be desired to connect the vehicle to an Alternating Current (AC) power line and to transfer power to and/or from the AC power line to the vehicle. This may be desired, in particular, with vehicles owned and/or operated by the power utility companies—that are tasked to go into the field to aid with repair, installation or replacement with portions of the power lines.